User talk:Wind Mage Master/Archive One
A response to the unneeded message on my talk page. First off, you had told me to look him up on facebook. Don't twist the past. And now to the real stuff: It is completely unneeded to come to my talk page to discuss something completely unrelated to wikis. Not to mention, you don't know anything about who I care about and whatnot. And I'' won't cooperate, you're the one who thought contact was all fun and dandy when we had to deal with the sockpuppet incident of Bioshock123. Now, if you were truly done with me (which you clearly weren't seeing as your message) you wouldn't have sent any messages. Now, if you could actually put past behind and start anew, much like I did, I wouldn't have gotten Mr. Notification Pop-Up when I logged into wikia, now would I? So really, don't say you're done with someone and then go and send them a message. It just doesn't make sense. --'BassJapas' 01:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello Talk Page Lurking Alright then: This is the template you need to create a word bubble. Just create a template of your own name. (mine is Template:CC for example. I recommend Template:WMM) and just fill in the categories. You don't really need to worry about ''font type. Whatever image you choose will automatically shrink to 50px. Template:Word Bubble Feel free to use mine as an example. - Count Caterpie 05:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Create a new page. As the page title, type in Template:WMM and you're set. And to use it just use --'BassJapas' 06:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to upload it. I recommend you use a picture that doesn't have a background though. - Count Caterpie 17:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm.. I don't know. I've never tried. I assume you can just save it to your (iPhone right?) device and then upload it from your camera roll. Hypothetically.. - Count Caterpie 04:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) CC CC (Ccbermanzzpedia forgot there's two CCs) wants to talk to you. So if you could come onto the IRC (doesn't have to be ZP's channel, or anything) and just reply once your on, we'll send him over to #wikia-bioshock and he can talk to you. I honestly have no clue what it's about. --'BassJapas' 22:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ......Alright. I'll be there in a min or two. I do not have a lot of time though, and if this isn't kind, I'll be reporting this. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok...like soon please? I've been waiting for almost an hour. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 00:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Skyward Sword Congrats! Congratulations on beating every Zelda game... Kind of envious because I've only beaten one. :| —[[User:Pie145|'Пирог']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] :Which one would that be? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 04:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Link's Awakening. —[[User:Pie145|'Пирог']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] ::Is that the only Zelda you've ever played?[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 05:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:This iPod... RE:Some things... Personal Images , to make sure we don't have a long list of unused files.}} Hey things are now getting a little complicated... There is now another user on the site and although it is hard to explain I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like the idea of us merging them together right after he arrives at Wikia. Also, I am just starting to feel that maybe the wiki should stay the way it is, being set apart from the rest of the Mario wikis... I know that sounds stupid but... I really don't know. This is now becoming a hard decision... --Rainbowroad6w 14:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You know what, I'll ask him if he's okay with it. If he doesn't get back to me in within a week, I will accept and we can merge the wikis. If he asks what the heck happened, I'll explain. --Rainbowroad6w 14:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think I'll accept the merge. --Rainbowroad6w 16:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks! --Rainbowroad6w 17:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) A little thing I want to warn you about when merging MKDD... Hey... I was just thinking why I even created MKDD wiki in the first place... and now I know why I didn't just create the pages here: I wanted to be free. I wanted to be able to write pages that I wouldn't be able to here at MarioWiki. And now I'm starting to doubt myself again about this merging. I wanted to write articles about the soundtrack and the writers of the soundtrack (which I just figured out I can't do that) and write about the shortcuts in the game and behind the scenes (which I had already started doing). I wanted to be able write anything... anything I wanted about MKDD. I feel that freedom left me when I came here. So, unless we can figure out something that will fix some of that... (which I already have an idea for one)... then I might get out of this merging thing for my wiki. Really sorry. --Rainbowroad6w 13:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you want to be free. You can back out now, and we'll continue what we were doing individually. Even though if you just keep MK:DD Wiki, it'll just spring people to make more spin-off wikis, and that's why this whole merge is happening in the first place. There is the whole option of . --'BassJapas' 14:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) You know what, this is what I'm going to do: I will help with making the MKDD articles and other Mario Kart articles here much bigger, but I will still keep my MKDD wiki active and that one will probably have more special articles that I cannot write here. I understand why I cannot write specific articles so do not take that as if I hate it here because you won't let me do something. That's definitely why I'm not. But I think maybe I could just go in between both wikis and write a bunch on MKDD articles here as well as add special pages that I can't do here at MKDD wiki. Does that sound cool? --Rainbowroad6w 14:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Fine with me. --- The Count 16:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I am about to say a LOT of ideas that probably won't work... Have we begun merging MK Wiki? I thought I saw someone merge two pages from MK Wiki. Are we beginning the merge now? --Rainbowroad6w 16:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I believe so, ask Jazzi, it's her wiki. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Random Rockers Wiki The only reason why I am making that random blog is because it is a competion so please go!! Colacube231 23:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Colacube231....peace out!!Colacube231 23:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Rollback What did I do???? The Duck 05:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You think just cause it's late at night means no one will be on. Ha...how stupid of you What the Hell man..Its morning at my time....you really let yourself go....... The Duck 05:45, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I see what I did.. one small little sentence I got from a source.....can get me banned..wait a go..... The Duck 05:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Fine but dont be to confident buddy The Duck 05:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay conversation over, lets chillax and I will never do it again (and never get anything from the source). Its just that youre Just because its late night sentence really struck me, no. 1 its morning no.2 No I dont do that if you or anyone else does then fine no.3 I am not that immature no.4 admins dont use that language. So you did not have to be so mad at me and show your the smarty party of wikia. The Duck 05:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ..O...Okay........ The Duck 05:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay fine im sorry The Duck 06:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply See to see when they last logged in. It easier tells if you can contact that user or not. Jello Rabbit 22:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I know, but it is in my strange nature... Jello Rabbit 22:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) AWWW COME ON!!! ITS AN UPCOMING GAME SCANS ARE GOOD, IT HAPPENS IN OTHER WIKIS BRO! --The Duck 05:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a question. How do you thumbnail your signature? Iv'e only got the image. -PenguinDude 23:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply :I was a member of this site for three weeks and BassJapas said three weeks or more would do good for nomination for adminship. Jello Rabbit 22:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I had never said anything along the lines of "three weeks or more". Because I can read you better than a large print book. All you want is power, and you've made it clear. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 23:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think that two admins isn't much so I thought we needed one more... Not hungry 4 sysop powers. That goes for Pokemon Wiki too. Crimsonnavy is mainly the only active admin and I am promoted there at the end of May or the start of June T3T. Jello Rabbit 11:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::You still lied to us though, and that's why she is angry, and it makes you seem power hungry. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I thought I heard something like that. Honest! Jello Rabbit 22:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I honestly thought it was on Count Caterpie's talk page, but I think I was daydreaming :3. Jello Rabbit 22:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm.............I see. Alright, just try not to let an...um...daydreaming accident happen...uh...again? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Try not to. I was thinking aout those powers too much it made accidents happen. Jello Rabbit 11:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:IRC I have no problem with what I did. And if you were upset with me, or mad at me in anyway, then so be it. It was my choice, I did what was best for me, I haven't been feeling much for him, and it's rude and cruel to string people on. And the IRC, I used six channels. When you have six channels with ~5+ people asking for your help/talking to you, it gets to be like you're working in an office. Again, it's my choice. And I'd much rather not use the MarioWiki channel, as I'd like to stay out of the IRC as a whole. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 00:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Articles :Can you please help me create needed wanted articles? That would very much be appreciated. Thanks. Jello Rabbit 17:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm a bit busy with other things, but what kind of articles do you mean? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 18:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble Please stop from just randomly using a word bubble when the whole other conversation was in text format. It's getting annoying. User:BassJapas 11:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't know there was this whole standard on whether to leave a message with a word bubble or not. If there was I never heard about it, and I'm not the only one whose done it before. Sorry if the bubble somehow distracts from the text. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 00:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Tournament blog Remember my Mario tournament blog I had a few months ago that I cancelled because Count Caterpie deleted week 3 of it, well I decided to come back and help the wiki a little bit. It's over 9000!! 20:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC)